Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for use in flushing fluid systems, particularly hydraulic fluid systems such as the cooling systems for automatic transmissions of automobiles.
The cooling systems of automatic transmissions, such as those used in automobiles, typically accumulate a residue of lacquer. This residue occurs on the interior portions of the transmission cooling surfaces. The lacquer degrades cooling performance in that it retards the desired heat transfer of the cooling system. This limits the life of the transmission in that the unit operates at elevated temperatures.
In the past, when such transmissions have been repaired maintenance procedures have called for the pouring of liquid solvents into the system under repair. Such liquid solvents are utilized to dissolve and dislodge the formed lacquers and other accumulated waste out of the cooling system when it is under repair.
Some prior art devices have used positive displacement mechanical pumps to propel solvent through the transmission cooling system. Solvent has no lubricating value and tends to dislodge lacquer and other accumulated waste residues in the system. The combination of lacquer and abrasive residues results in rapid pump wear on such positive displacement pumping systems.
What is needed is an apparatus which can be used to flush hydraulic transmission cooling systems with solvent through the cooling system without pump wear and additionally can be relatively self-contained and easy to use.